


Delectable

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been a bit down on his luck recently. Then, he finds a reputable vampire who pays very well for blood given willingly, and whilst normally his morals would keep him from stooping to something like that, he's getting kind of desperate.</p><p>Besides, it's not like he's going to be whoring himself out or anything like that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "hey I literally don't care what pairing it is but could you please please PLEASE write dub-con with Michael it?"
> 
> Well, it's me, so it's going to be Myan.
> 
> I... might have derailed myself a bit.
> 
> Content warnings in the tags.

Michael's scuffed trainers crunched up the gravel driveway leading to the mansion, his shoulders hunched under the thin material of his hoodie. The moonlight washed out all of the colour in the elegantly angled roofs and the perfect rows of pines lining the driveway, leaving them an imposing black. He shivered and tried not to be intimidated by the grandeur of the frankly ridiculously sized home, wishing that his appointment could have been during the daytime.

 

But, of course, vampires generally weren't huge fans of sunlight, and the one Michael was meeting was no exception.

 

He came to a halt outside of the front door, which was probably wider than the living room in the shitty apartment he rented, and stood there for a good few seconds before screwing up the courage to knock on the door. Well, it wasn't so much courage as it was desperation - the vampire paid handsomely for blood willingly given, and Michael needed the money. At least it was a better option than prostituting himself. He then had an internal argument he'd already had a million times with himself - no it wasn't the same just because his body was being used for a service _shut up brain I need to be able to make rent this week or I'm gonna be on the streets_.

 

The door opened and a rather diminutive Hispanic man peered out at him over the top of his glasses, cautiously appraising Michael's somewhat scruffy appearance.

 

"I'm… here to see Ryan?" Michael offered, not quite sure why he felt a little disappointed.

 

The man nodded quickly, dark hair flopping with the motion. "Of course. Master Haywood has been expecting you." The words were genteel, but his broad New York accent was not. Michael almost snorted. It was the twenty-first century, who the hell did this guy think he was?

 

Michael was beckoned inside with a furtive gesture, and when the dark-haired man turned to lead him further into the mansion, Michael caught sight of a half-faded bite mark on the side of his neck. He gulped, suddenly afraid again, and dragged his feet as he trailed behind.

 

The inside of the mansion was warmly lit, comfortably decorated, and no less massively impressive than it was on the outside. There were books stacked on various surfaces, mostly concentrated around comfortable-looking plush reading chairs dotted around the massive foyer. From what he could tell, most of the books were either sci-fi, fantasy, or hard science. _What a nerd_ , he thought dimly as he gaped at the enormous twin marble staircases that swept down from the second level. The foyer alone could easily fit his entire apartment three times over. "Does he live here by _himself_?" Michael asked, incredulous.

 

"Yes," the dark-haired man replied as shortly as he could whilst still being polite. "The staff housing is separate. It helps remove the Master's temptation for indulgence." Michael's eyes were drawn back to the bite mark on his guide's neck, and he seemed to notice, shifting the collar of his crisp white shirt a little higher to cover it.

 

"…That's fucked up, man."

 

"It is part of the employment agreement," he replied stiffly. "All the staff here understand that the Master has… urges… that he must satisfy in order to survive, and all of us are willing to help tide him over on occasion, between the times that he…" He glanced at Michael sidelong with no small amount of distain. "…Outsources." He knocked on one of the many doors spaced along the hallway framed by the giant stairs, and Michael wondered how long it had taken his guide to learn where all the doors in the mansion led.

 

"Come in," a deep voice called, muffled by the thick oak of the door. The guide opened it and impatiently ushered Michael in, following behind and shutting the door after them. They were in what looked to be a home office, and the man pulling himself out of the wing-backed seat behind the desk couldn't be anyone except the vampire that Michael had come to see. He stood fully and stepped around the desk, and Michael found himself having to look up to meet his eyes.

 

Ryan was handsome in a dangerous way, every elegant line of his body screaming the fact that he was a predator. Even his eyes, clear blue and as un-vampire-like a colour as one could imagine, held the threat of power. Michael had a hard time just keeping himself from shitting his pants in fear.

 

"Thank you, Ray, I know it mustn't have been easy to find someone willing on such short notice."

 

It took Michael a confused few seconds to realise that Ryan was talking to his guide, and he blushed at his own stupidity, realising that he'd been staring dumbly at the vampire that whole time as well. He didn't miss the way that the blood rushing to his cheeks made Ryan stiffen slightly.

 

"I am sorry I was not able to find someone more presentable for you," Ray said, and Michael glared at him.

 

"Hey, fuck you," the redhead snapped, feeling more self-conscious than ever at his careworn appearance.

 

Ryan surprised him by laughing.

 

"Ray, I'm sure you have other duties that I'm keeping you from. Go on, I believe I can more than handle things from here."

 

Ray hesitated, eyes flicking between Michael and Ryan, as if for some ridiculous reason he thought Michael had even the slightest chance of being able to overcome Ryan.

 

The vampire smiled kindly. "Go. If I was incapable of drinking on my own, I would have died many, many years ago."

 

With a great show of reluctance, Ray nodded and slipped wordlessly from the room, leaving Michael alone with a vampire.

 

Alone. 

 

With a vampire.

 

Fuck, this had been such a bad idea.

 

Ryan's head tilted to the side. "What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

 

"I- um, I'm Michael," the redhead stuttered, still fighting a losing battle to stop himself from blushing.

 

"So, Michael, have you ever done something like this before?"

 

Michael shook his head. "Nope, first time," he managed, somehow keeping the tremor out of voice.

 

"Do I scare you?" Ryan asked softly, and Michael would have laughed if he didn't think it might make him wet himself.

 

"Dude, you're a fuckin' vampire. Humans are used to being at the top of the food chain, and then we realised there's you. If you didn't scare me, then I'd be a moron."

 

Ryan's lips quirked. "A wise attitude to have, but I can promise I will not harm you, aside from the initial bite, obviously. I will not drain your blood to a dangerous point. We have an agreement, and I will honour it."

 

Michael swallowed, throat parched. "Good."

 

He fidgeted uncomfortably with the sleeve of his hoodie, and Ryan took the cue, sweeping his arm out towards the second chair in front of his desk.

 

"Please, why don't you take off your jacket and take a seat?"

 

With a nod, Michael sat, fiddling with his zipper for a moment before giving in and shucking the hoodie, unzipping and draping it over the back of his chair. He crushed his hands between his knees in an attempt to hide his shakiness, hating the way that Ryan absolutely towered over him now.

 

The older man seemed to realise this and sat against the edge of his desk, trying to reduce his height.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Michael gulped hard and nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

 

Ryan leaned forward slowly, gently taking hold of Michael's arm.

 

"So, would you prefer me to drink from here," he murmured, hands soft on the crook of Michael's elbow, "or here?" he continued, sweeping his hand up higher so that his fingers brushed along the curve of Michael's neck.

 

"The neck," Michael replied almost immediately, because he knew that if Ryan went for his arm instead, the marks it would leave behind would make Michael look like a junkie with terrible aim. He'd rather spend the next week covering his throat with a scarf or a high-necked shirt - at least that way if anyone got suspicious of his sudden fashion change, they'd just think he was hiding a hickey. Ryan's lips curled up in a smile.

 

"Wonderful. That is a preference we share," he said, swiftly leaning in and sinking his fangs into the juncture between Michael's shoulder and throat, before the younger man could change his mind. Michael let out a quiet gasp as he felt Ryan's fang pierce his skin, blood welling up almost instantly. The pain of the bite was short and sharp, Ryan's venom working quickly into his system and shutting off his pain receptors. The vampire's eyes fluttered shut and he began to drink, strong arms holding Michael firmly in place - not that that was even necessary. Dopamine flooded through Michael's bloodstream, making him let out a soft moan, everything going loose and pliant and warm. The feeling spread through to every inch of his body as Ryan continued to drink, and he looked down and - yep, now he had a boner.

 

Shit.

 

Ryan stopped drinking and pulled away, a surprised expression on his face. He looked down and smirked devilishly, blue eyes twinkling up at Michael. Michael, meanwhile, went flame-red and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

The vampire shushed him with a fingertip to the lips. "The last thing you need to do is apologise," he promised, already moving his mouth back towards Michael's neck, lapping up the lazy flow from the puncture wounds there. "Do you have any idea how utterly _delectable_ arousal makes the blood taste?" he asked in an almost-growl, fangs sinking back in and sucking hard.

 

Michael let out a quiet sound, spine arching and fingernails digging into the armrest. "P-pretty fucking good, I'm guessing," he managed, a dim alarm going off in the back of his head that Ryan wouldn't be able to keep draining him so forcefully for long before he started causing problems.

 

With visible effort, Ryan pulled away again, breath hot on Michael's neck as his hand slithered into the human's lap. Michael made another soft sound, biting his lip and bucking up against Ryan's hand.

 

"It's quite unusual for someone to derive sexual pleasure from having their blood drawn, you know," Ryan murmured. "It's not something I have been able to assist someone in indulging before, but I would dearly love for you to be the first, if you'd allow me."

 

Michael wanted to say no. He wanted to say that he wasn't going to whore himself out like that, dammit, he might be poor but he did have some pride and a basic sense of morals. He'd already made up his mind when he'd arrived at Ryan's front door that it wasn't going to be like that.

 

Instead, what came out was a pathetic whimper of, "Fuck yes, Ryan, please."

 

He felt Ryan's grin on his throat and suddenly he was being flipped over and pressed up against the desk. He blinked, head reeling from the sudden change in position and a not insignificant amount of blood loss. Ryan resumed his languorous licking of Michael's neck, collecting the droplets that welled up and rocking his hips against Michael's ass.

 

"Shit," Michael said quietly, shakily, lying lax against the desk and not quite sure what he should be doing. Luckily, Ryan seemed to be content with just grinding against him, cock slowly hardening and pressing between Michael's cheeks. The younger man shuddered, in fear and confusion and heady arousal. What was he doing here? Why was he letting Ryan do this? The guy was a goddamn _vampire_ who thought Michael tasted delicious when he was turned on, what about that sounded like a good idea?

 

Michael's hands were loose against the polished wood and he didn't move, except to open his mouth and let out another moan as Ryan's cloth-covered cock pushed up against his entrance. The vampire's hand slipped underneath the hem of Michael's shirt, fingertips roaming approvingly over the redhead's smooth stomach before dipping teasingly below the waistband. Michael bit his lip and Ryan slowly undid his jeans, pushing denim and cotton underwear down in one go. He began massaging Michael's cock almost like it was an afterthought, resuming his gentle thrusts against the younger man's ass, and Michael's breath caught, hitching and picking up.

 

"Stay there, pet," Ryan crooned by his ear, dragging his tongue in a long swipe along Michael's neck before pulling away.

 

Michael was not proud of the devastated sound that escaped him, and he closed his eyes, obediently not moving. His eyes shot open again as he heard a quiet plastic pop, and he turned to see Ryan standing behind him with an uncapped bottle of lube. He eyed the vampire warily. "You do this a lot?" he asked, the whorishness of his actions suddenly catching up with him, nearly making him pull up his pants and make a run for it.

 

"As I said, you are the first," Ryan assured him, pinning him against the desk with one hand firmly against the base of his spine. "There have been women that I have drunk from who reacted the way you are, but I have never been of that persuasion." He emphasised his words by softly squeezing Michael's cock. "I have always been hopeful to find someone like you, and I feel it pays to be prepared for the occasion."

 

Before Michael could squirm out of his grip, Ryan slicked up his fingers and sank one into Michael's hole, up to the knuckle. The venom still pumping around Michael's system, keeping him relaxed and compliant, also worked here, and Ryan was soon able to add a second finger without effort. Michael moaned as the vampire's long, broad fingers brushed against his prostate, the younger man's fingernails scratching slightly against the varnished mahogany and eyes hooded unseeing. Ryan added a third, deftly working him open, and Michael hummed quietly, only to jolt forward, knees almost buckling, as he felt Ryan's fangs scrape over one of his ass cheeks. The vampire chuckled behind him, not breaking the skin as he gave Michael a second teasing nip before placing a kiss over the top.

 

He pulled his fingers out slowly, fetching a black handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and wiping his hand before tearing into a condom wrapper, rolling it onto himself. He slathered his hand with lube again, coating his cock and pressing into Michael's slackened hole in one smooth motion.

 

Even with Michael in the state he was in, the stretch still burned through him, and he arched beneath Ryan with a soft whine. The vampire hushed him gently, fangs sinking into the opposite shoulder from before, and the younger man went pliant once more, his body engulfed by Ryan's. Ryan focused more on setting up a slow, smooth rhythm of thrusts than actively sucking more of Michael's blood, which was a good thing, seeing how Michael was already feeling rather light-headed. Which, in and of itself, was also a good thing, because it had Michael experiencing the sensation with an unexpected intensity, his entire awareness subsumed by the feeling of Ryan steadily pressing into him.

 

His fingers twitched and scrabbled slightly against the desk as Ryan suddenly wrapped a free hand around the redhead's cock, lazily gliding his fingers along its length. Michael's breath tripped over itself in his throat and he hurriedly gulped down some more air, another of a myriad of soft whines leaving him. Ryan's hand tightened slightly, squeezing and forming a loose fist that was soon pumping Michael's cock enthusiastically, his thrusts increasing in speed to match. All the while, Ryan continued to swallow down the sweet blood oozing between his fangs, heady with endorphins.

 

With a quiet sound, Michael found himself coming suddenly and messily against the side of Ryan's desk, toes curling and eyelids fluttering shut. The vampire let out a guttural growl as orgasm shocked through Michael's system, fangs sinking even deeper into Michael's neck. Ryan was nowhere near completion though, and Michael found the space to be embarrassed by how short a time he'd lasted as Ryan continued to pound into him. Tiny whimpers escaped the younger man with every thrust as Ryan worked him to the point of overstimulation.

 

"You know, we _could_ make this a more permanent arrangement, if you so desire," Ryan told him, dragging his mouth away from Michael's throat, voice on the husky side of conversational. "I can't imagine that you're very well off on your own, if you've come to me like this. I _have_ always wanted a live-in, for convenience's sake." He licked at Michael's wound and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. It was a moment before he was able to collect himself again. "…Naturally, I would still need to outsource some of my blood, seeing as your body would not generate enough to sustain the both of us, but it would make things less taxing for the house staff." He trailed off thoughtfully, pumping his hips a little harder, and Michael whined and squirmed. Obligingly, Ryan pulled out, and the human sank to the floor, making him laugh. "Of course, the most important part of this bargain is that we are both satisfied." He gave his cock a pointed tug, rolling off the condom and turning Michael around. "Don't you?" he murmured, feeding his cock into Michael's slack mouth, meeting no resistance. A combination of obvious factors had Ryan bottoming out in Michael's throat on the first attempt, and the vampire let out a gravelly sound. Still a little dazed, Michael found himself sucking sloppily, one of Ryan's hands curling into his hair and pulling him back and forth. In all honesty Michael was barely putting in any effort for it at all, too spent to be more enthusiastic in his attentions. Ryan clearly didn't mind, though, rapidly working his way up to fucking Michael's mouth hard and fast. Michael let it happen, humming occasionally because it made Ryan lose his decorum, and he still felt somewhere in the back of his mind that he should retaliate in the limited capacity he had.

 

The vampire's thrusts became borderline brutal, head tipping back with a harsh groan as he spurted thickly down the back of Michael's throat. He held Michael flush against him for a few seconds as he regained his composure, then gently eased his cock out from between the younger man's abused lips.

 

"You will have your own room here, of course," Ryan continued talking as if he'd never stopped, tucking himself away. "I will arrange to have any precious items you possess moved here from your apartment." He looked at Michael appraisingly. "I think your wardrobe will be left behind, however. I'll have one of the staff find clothing more suitable for you. How does that sound?"

 

And it wasn't fair for Ryan to be asking Michael such a big question directly after what he'd been through, but the answer would likely have been the same anyway. He looked up at Ryan with his dazed eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice to come out as anything other than a croak.

 

A beatific smile lit up the vampire's face and he helped Michael get to his feet, pulling up his pants for him and attempting to make his unruly curls lay flat. He quickly gave up on that and instead smoothed his hands over the human's shoulders, pulling the collar of his shirt down slightly and showing off the fang marks on Michael's neck. Michael swayed slightly, blinking slowly, and Ryan was quick to catch him as he fell. The vampire gave him a concerned once-over before ascertaining that although Michael had obviously lost a lot of blood, his pulse was still steady. "Of course, you're exhausted, I apologise," Ryan murmured, picking him up bridal style. Michael protested sleepily, more for show than anything else, because he was soon curling up against Ryan's warm chest, smiling softly and beginning to actually fall asleep.

 

He felt the vague impression of being undressed down to his underwear and tucked underneath silk sheets, the comforting heat of Ryan's body slipping into place behind him. His last waking thought was of confusion - he'd been sure that vampires didn't sleep - and then he was gone.

 

 


End file.
